just a case of politics
by prouvaires
Summary: -they're almost a tragedy.- LucyLorcan


**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't sue.

**Rating: **T (for strong language).

**Pairing: **LucyLorcan

**A/N: **So I saw never-ending nights with you gushing about this pairing almost everywhere and decided to attempt a oneshot concerning the two to see what the hype was all about. And I admit that they're pretty darn addictive. So I dedicate this one all to her!

--

They're almost a tragedy because he looks at her like he's drowning without her but she just pushes him away again and again and again because her sister claimed him the minute she laid eyes on him and what is there in the world that Lucy can get when Molly wants it?

"Stay a little longer," he begs as she moves to get up from the Ravenclaw table at breakfast.

"I have a lesson," she tells him, hefting her bag over her shoulder. "We fifth-years have been known to attend them occasionally. We can't all have five free periods a day."

"It's a seventh-year perk," his twin chips in with a broad grin, and Lucy gives him a quick smile.

"I'll look forward to that, then," she tells them both, and turns to leave. His hand snakes around her wrist and anchors her in place.

"Five more minutes?" he pleads. Lucy wavers, but then a flash of red catches her eyes and she meets her sister's blue eyes and shakes her head firmly.

"Professor Lupin will kill me if I'm late again."

"You're not going to be late!" he points out perfectly validly, but she just detaches her wrist from his grip and moves away.

"I'll see you later, Lorcan."

She arrives outside her Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson to find her cousin Lily crouched against the wall, looking like she's about to burst with anticipation.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asks with considerable interest. Lily is a troublemaker through and through and right at the moment she's wearing that mischievous glint in her eye. Lucy, rightly, is wary.

"You'll see," she whispers, and exactly three seconds later Teddy bursts out of the classroom, his hair a violent shade of red, and makes a wild lunge at Lily. Lucy jumps aside hurriedly as Teddy manages to pin Lily down.

"Get off me, you oaf," her cousin protests as she wiggles furiously.

"Give me back my wand," Teddy orders, letting her up only to grab her again by the arms as she attempts to make a break for it. "Come on, Lily," he demands, but his authority is diminished by the fact that he can barely keep the laughter out of his voice. "Give it back, I have to teach Lucy's class now."

"Come get it," Lily taunts, and Lucy watches with considerable amusement the brief scuffle that follows. For a twelve-year-old, Lily is astonishingly cunning and is enormously aided by the fact that she has Teddy wrapped round her little finger.

"Damn Slytherin," Teddy complains weakly as she wiggles out of his grip and dances away down the hall, his wand held aloft like a trophy. "I swear those housemates of hers just encourage her."

Lucy, with a broad grin, pulls out her own wand and summons Teddy's right out of Lily's jubilant grip.

"Here you go," she says, handing it over to him while Lily stares around in confusion. "Hide it before she twigs."

"Your cousin is a nightmare," he tells her as he lets her in, the rest of the class finally starting to arrive. "She drives me insane in lessons."

"You're her best friend," Lucy tells him as she takes her usual seat near the back of the classroom. "You have to forgive her for not taking you more seriously."

Teddy grins. "Don't let anyone hear you say that my best friend is a twelve-year-old girl. I'll be slaughtered."

Lucy laughs as he makes his way to the front of the classroom and pulls out the notes on the blackboard. Despite the fact that he's only twenty-three, he's the best Defence teacher they've ever had and he's hugely helped at keeping control by the fact he exudes this effortless sort of cool that makes everybody want to be his best friend.

At the end of the lesson Lucy packs her things away slowly and leaves the classroom after everybody else. She watches her cousin Dominique's silvery-blonde head float down the corridor at the centre of a crowd of people and wishes, not for the first time, that she had inherited at the red hair that makes the rest of her family stand out. She finds Lily standing penitently outside the door, an owl perched on her shoulder.

"Is he still mad?" Lily asks worriedly, chewing at her bottom lip. "I need his help with homework for Professor Binns."

Lucy smiles and shrugs. "You know he can't stay mad at you for long," she informs her young cousin.

"Lily Potter, you are in deep trouble," Teddy says from over Lucy's shoulder. Lily worries her lip further as she stares up at him, innocence radiating from her green eyes. Teddy laughs suddenly and grabs her in a headlock. Lucy leaves them to it, groaning inwardly as she sees Lorcan leaning against the wall ahead of her.

"Well finally," he says, pushing himself off the stone and falling into step alongside her. "You took your time. Should I be worried you're conducting an illicit affair with our resident Defence teacher?"

Lucy just laughs. "Teddy's Lily's, through and through. Anyone can see that."

"So I don't have to kick his ass?"

Lucy frowns, tucking a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. "Lorcan, it's not really any of your business anyway."

"But I want it to be!" he exclaims fervently, and without warning he's pulled her into an empty classroom, her hands gripped tightly in his so she has no chance of escape. His blue eyes are serious as they capture hers.

"Please, Lorcan, don't do this – " she begins, but his hands slide up into her hair and she stops because suddenly he's close and it's hard to breathe.

"You _keep _saying that," he complains hotly. "You always say that this can't happen but you never give me a single damn reason _why_! I like you and I know you like me because you told me once and so I just can't see the problem!"

"You're too old," she says desperately, clutching at straws, the pain that this will cause her sister burned into her memory like a brand.

"Liar," he shoots back immediately. "Two years, that's all, and how can you be fine with the idea of Teddy and Lily together when there's an eleven year age gap between them if you're not fine with the two years between us? She's _twelve_!"

Lucy's hands slide up to his where they are clamped on the side of her face to try and make him release her.

"That's different – Teddy doesn't love her like that! They're friends, that's all."

"Stop _lying_ to me," he groans, his fingers twisting in her hair. "Please, Luce. Please just be straight with me. Why won't you let this happen?"

She refuses to meet his gaze, her hands still resting atop his, and stares instead at the classroom floor.

"I grew up in an environment where family is everything," she tells him quietly, her hair falling over her face until he brushes it back tenderly, his clear blue eyes studying her sorrowful expression. "In my family, to betray a relative is like … like … raising Voldemort from the dead."

"How would being with me betray anyone?" he inquires, honestly confused as he slips two fingers under her chin to make her look up. "Is it Molly?"

Caught by surprise, Lucy's eyes snap up to meet his. "How did you know?"

"Because you'd do anything for her even though she treats you like dirt."

"She does not – " Lucy begins to defend her sister, but Lorcan interrupts her.

"Oh come on, Luce. She acts like you're not worthy to be her sister or something. I mean, I like her, sure, but the way she acts towards you is despicable."

"She can't help it," Lucy mumbles, her gaze fixed firmly on the floor. "She's like dad – it's not just me, she's patronising to everyone."

He doesn't reply for a long time, and when she finally summons the courage to look up, his eyes mesh with hers instantly. Before she has time to dredge up another counter-argument, his lips are moving towards hers and before she has a chance to push him away they're melded and she's _drowning._

When he finally pulls away they're both breathing hard and she reaches up to knot her hand in his curly blonde hair and pulls his forehead down to rest against hers.

"How can I do this to Molly?" she asks desolately. "I'm a terrible sister."

He kisses her again, silencing her complaints, and it's so perfect that she barely hears the other person enter the room. When the cry of outrage reaches her ears through the blood pounding in them, she wrenches herself away from Lorcan to find her sister with tears pouring down her cheeks and the word "traitor" already formed on her lips.

"No, Molly, wait!" she shouts, giving chase as her sister sprints away down the corridor. A crowd begins to gather as Lorcan pounds after them both. Lucy eventually catches her sister, and Molly turns on her with a scream of fury.

"How _could _you?" she shrieks, her eyes wild as she sobs heavingly. "How could you even think about doing something like that to me?!"

Without warning she launches herself at her sister, and delighted voices begin to chant "fight, fight," and Lorcan attempts to separate them as they roll about on the ground, limbs and hair and nails flying.

Someone wades into the midst of their fight and strong hands pull them decisively apart. Lucy finds herself handed off into Lorcan's arms as Teddy restrains a wildly sobbing Molly.

"You betrayed me," Molly cries, and Lucy is preparing herself to apologise when Lily appears in the midst of them. The crowd falls quiet as Lily sizes up to Molly – she's got a fearsome reputation that is enhanced by her being Harry Potter's daughter as well as a rather unexpected Slytherin, despite the fact that she's only twelve.

"You're a joke," Lily announces to Molly, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Lily – " Teddy begins, sensing that this isn't going to help Molly feel better, but Lily cuts him off instantly.

"Shut up, Ted," she commands, and turns her attention back to Molly. "You treat Lucy like she's something squished on the bottom of your shoe and you never even realised how lucky you are to have her. I'd give _anything _for a sister who did for me what she's done for you."

"What has she ever done for me but stab me in the back?!" Molly demands, glaring at her young cousin. Teddy sees the warning signs of Lily's temper rising.

"Lils, calm down, it's not – "

Lily just carries on talking over him. "What has she _done_? She's been sacrificing the things that will make her _happy _her whole life because she loves you! And you only pay her back by making fun of her and treating her like dirt. You're a _terrible _sister. You're part of my family, but you're different because you're not grateful for everyone you've got."

"Lily, shut the hell up," James commands, having just arrived on the scene. Albus is right behind him with Hugo and Dominique in tow.

"Go fuck yourself," Lily retorts before turning back to Molly.

"No, that's enough," Teddy says firmly, releasing Molly and moving over to Lily. "Watch your mouth."

Lily appears to notice the large crowd that has gathered for the first time and bites back her reply, sticking two fingers up at James behind her back as Teddy herds her away.

Molly collapses into her friends' arms and lets them lead her away. The crowd gradually disperses, leaving Lucy alone in the hallway with Lorcan. She trembles violently as the tension suddenly floods away, and Lorcan's right there to catch her as she stumbles.

"I think you've found yourself a rather unexpected champion," he informs her, half-carrying her to one of the alcoves at the side of the corridor. "I tell you now that I would hate to _ever _get on Lily Potter's bad side."

Lucy laughs weakly, but it turns into a sob halfway through. "God, how will I ever face my family now?"

"You've got Lily on your side," he points out validly, folding her into his chest as the tears overspill down her cheeks. "Which means you have Teddy and James and Hugo and Rose. And those are the important ones."

"You know my family politics so well," she informs him, making a vague attempt at humour.

"I want to be with you, Lucy. You're the world to me."

"Didn't you _see _what just happened with Molly?"

He rests his cheek on the top of her head and breathes in deeply, inhaling her sweet scent and enclosing her into his embrace even more firmly. "You are far more important to me than your sister's feelings. Come on, Luce," he adds persuasively as she turns her face into his neck and wets his skin with her tears, "isn't it about time you started doing things for _you_?"

She mumbles something unintelligible, but when he pulls away to hear her better she just angles her face up and kisses him again.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirks, and she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Never leave me."

"You say that like it could actually happen," he replies in false astonishment. She just laughs and draws his lips down again.

--

**A/N: **I couldn't help slipping Teddy and Lily in there, I'm sorry. I just love those two so much.

So if you loved it, leave a review. If you hated it, leave a review. I don't think I've got the essence of this couple down, so I'd appreciate some criticism to lead me in the right direction.

Please no favouriting without reviewing or I think I'll cry.


End file.
